


fire and gold

by jjakhana



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, dumping my drabbles in here, jungkook is a certified lisa fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjakhana/pseuds/jjakhana
Summary: Lisa reminds Jungkook of fire and the sun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this crack!ship so much and Jungkook delivers at each award show they go to with Blackpink there hurhur I actually have WIPs that I started for these two before life ruined that course, so drabbles will have to do for now.

<>

 

She reminded him of fire and the sun.

 

It was her golden hair, ablaze even amidst the flames that licked up the screens behind her. She flipped it over her shoulder and his eyes followed its flight - long, delicate, a wave of the brightest yellow breaking over the curve of her shoulder. He wondered – vaguely, distantly, in half-formed thoughts that he was barely conscious of – what it would be like to thread his fingers through those golden strands.

 

Later, when all the idols milled around the emptying theatre, he could spot her in the darkness. It was like a beacon of light bobbing along in a sea of black, blues and greys.

 

“Come.” Bambam pulled him towards her when they were finally backstage. “I saw you singing along to her rap. Do you want to meet her?”

 

They were introduced to other people all the time. You tended to get to know one another after frequenting so many of the same music shows, concerts and awards. He nodded, and let the other boy guide him towards the end of the corridor, where she was standing silently by the side. She looked surprised when Bambam approached her, throwing a quick, confused glance at him trailing behind. 

 

Up-close, he noticed her smooth skin, unblemished – or maybe that was the makeup – and the plush lips stained red with lipstick. Fire, he thought again. She was cute, and shy, her speaking voice always having an embarrassed lilt to it, so unlike the rap that she spit out on stage with charisma and confidence. She spoke in Thai to Bambam first. Jungkook marveled at the strange-sounding words. 

 

Then she turned to him fully, bowing her head low before raising her gaze up to meet his eyes. They were very round. 

 

“Jungkook-sunbaenim, nice to meet you.”

 

“Jungkook.” He said before he could think. She hesitated. He decided he might as well continue what he had started. “You can call me Jungkook. We are the same age.”

 

She seemed accept this, because she smiled then. It was a full smile that showed her teeth and lit up her face. His stomach twisted a little. She was very pretty.

 

“Jungkook.” She repeated after him, as if she was testing the sound of his name on her tongue. “My name is Lisa.”

 

Bambam took over the conversation before Jungkook could say anything else. The boy quickly related how Jungkook sang along to each of Blackpink’s songs and knew Lisa’s rap by heart. Jungkook shoved him playfully to get him to stop, but he didn't mind, not really. If he minded, he wouldn't have done it in the first place. Lisa, on the other hand, flushed, looking embarrassed. She looked flattered too, Jungkook thought, and his stomach twisted a little once more.

 

“I love Bangtan’s songs too!” She said. “Nae pi ttam nunmul!”

 

She sang the words so suddenly and so off-tune, that after a second of stunned silence, the boys burst into laughter.

 

“Don’t laugh!! I can sing the whole song for you.”

 

“Then you have to sing it for me some time.” Jungkook said. “We can do a duet.”

 

“Don’t encourage her.” Bambam said, still shaking from the laughter. “You will regret it.”

 

“I don’t think I will.” The words were light, but she must have caught something in his tone, because she flushed again. Jungkook decided he liked the look on her. Somewhere at the back of his mind, thoughts of a different sort arose - Lisa with her full lips and round eyes, cheeks pink and flushed as she said his name once more. 

 

Then the world started moving again – her manager walked over, apologising for having to take her away, then Yugyeom found his two best friends, hooking his arms around their shoulders and asking for a supper, and Jimin called over to Jungkook from across the hall, waving at him to come for a debrief with the rest of the members – and she was walking away from him with a quick wave, the gold of her hair and the red of her lips imprinted in his mind like she had never looked away at all. His eyes followed her through the crowd for a few more seconds before he forced himself to turn away. 

 

“Lisa.” He found himself saying under his breath. He liked the sound of it rolling off his tongue. _Lalisa Manoban._

He wanted to see her again.

 

 <>


	2. backstage beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally meets Lisa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can read this as a continuation of the previous chapter or not. I wrote this on a whim, as usual. I will probably just be posting random snippets like this because I am really too lazy to form a cohesive storyline for them. T_T

<>

 

"Wow."

 

He honestly couldn't formulate any other words. Lisa grinned, then giggled, then burst out laughing as he continued to stare dumbfounded at her. 

 

"Is it really that shocking?" Her Korean had improved. 

 

"Yes. I mean, it's...not yellow."

 

"This is my natural hair colour."

 

"I know, but...it's not yellow. I'm so used to yellow."

 

Lisa shyly ran her fingers through her hair. It was a lot shorter now, falling just past her shoulders, and had been dyed back to its natural black. Jungkook was so used to her bright golden hair that, even though he had already read about the colour change on the news, it was still jarring to see her with pitch black hair. 

 

"Do you think I look more normal now?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like.." Lisa waved her hands in the air, as if that would help explain her words. It was cute. Jungkook raised an eyebrow at her, and her cheeks turned a deep pink. That happened a lot with her. He wondered if it happened just with him. "I mean, you know, not special."

 

"Because it's black?"

 

"Yeah. I won't stand out anymore." 

 

Jungkook's first thought was that she didn't need her hair colour to stand out. His first thought was that her rap and stage presence was more than sufficient to catch the audience's eye. That her dancing was fantastic, that she was still pretty, so very pretty. Even prettier now with her short, layered hair framing her face cutely. Instead, because he had the eloquence of a five-year-old in situations where he had to compliment girls, he simply blurted out what would put even Grand Dad-Joke Master Jin to shame. 

 

"Then just stand in."

 

_Smooth, Jungkook, real smooth._ He wanted to groan at his words, but let's be real, he was a loser with the lamest sense of humour, so he began to snigger instead. Lisa just gaped at him, unable to believe the sheer awfulness of his dad joke. He needed to stop hanging out with Jin so much. 

 

"I can't believe you are laughing at your own joke. And, at  _that_ joke."

 

"It's a bit funny."

 

"It's completely awful."

 

"But funny."

 

Lisa rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She turned away trying to hide it. Jungkook leaned to the side, following her movements. "Don't hide that smile, I see it."

 

"Go away."

 

"Say it's funny."

 

"No."

 

"Say it." 

 

"It's a bit funny."

 

Jungkook punched the air in celebration, letting out an exaggerated cry of victory, and that caused Lisa to laugh out loud. He liked the sound of it. It made his chest well up and his stomach do double flips. Especially if he was the one who had elicited it. 

 

From behind them, Lisa's manager called out to her - it was Blackpink's turn to film soon. The dressing room was already clear of most of the idols. 

 

"Um, I'll see you after?" Lisa said, sounding uncertain.

 

"Oh yes, yes! Let's grab supper!"

 

Jungkook stopped breathing. He said those words without thinking. Well, no, he  _had_ thought about asking her out for supper, but he hadn't planned on doing it right then and there. He felt his heart rate quicken and his cheeks heat up. He desperately hoped his make-up would hide it. 

 

Lisa looked taken aback, and it seemed an eternity passed before she beamed. Jungkook swore it was like the sun was coming out after a long, dark day. Also, his stomach was doing weird, weird shit now. "Okay! Wait for me!" She said happily, almost breathlessly, before she bounded off after her anxious manager. 

 

Jungkook sat back in his seat, his heart thumping fast. He had done it. He had asked her out for a meal. It wasn't dinner or even a coffee date or anything, but it was a start. A stupid grin spread across his face. Maybe he could get her number this time. 

 

"What are you smiling like an idiot about?" Jimin asked as he threw himself into the seat that Lisa had just vacated. "Don't tell me you still have a crush on her." 

 

"Jimin-hyung. I think the sun is shining really brightly."

 

"It's 10 p.m. but okay, Jungkookie, whatever you say." 

 

<>


End file.
